ScottishDuck17
'''ScottishDuck17 '''was a YouTube Let's Player who began back in 2008, along with lots of other old school Let's Players like NintendoCapriSun, darksydephil, ProtonJon, Chuggaconroy, among others. He's famous for, as he puts it, "playing games and screaming a lot," who has garnered a lot of attention within the past several years. He has done lots of Let's Plays in the past, although hasn't let's played in over a year, now opting to just post vlogs on any topic that crosses his mind a great deal. He also hs an alternate channel, called ScottishDuckTales, which was his vlogging channel, until he started to post his vlogs all on his main channel, ScottishDuck17. Donald is a self imposed sega fanboy, and claims that he was one of the few people he knew who liked sega more than sony growing up. Videos ScottishDuck17 #Let's Play Gitaroo Man #Let's Play Streets of Rage 2 #Let's Play Christmas NiGHTS #Let's Play The Legend of the Mystical Ninja #Let's Play Jackballs #Let's Play Deadly Creatures #Let's Play Ristar #Let's Play Rayman 2: The Great Escape #Let's Play Klonoa: The Dooor to Phantomile #Let's Play Rocket Knight Adventures #Let's Play Sonic CD #Let's Play Burning Rangers #Let's Play Sonic the Hedgehog #Let's Play Sonic the Hedgehog 2 #Let's Play Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal #Let's Play Project Zero(Fatal Frame) #Let's Play Ico #Let's Play Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: Bush Rescue #Let's Play Shadow of the Colossus #Let's Play Shenmu #Let's Play Ratchet and Clank 2: Going Commando #Let's Play Spider-Man(PS1) #Let's Play Jak and Daxter and the Precursor Legacy #Let's Play Ty the Tasmanian Tiger #Let's Play Ratchet and Clank #Let's Play Jak 2: Renegade #Let's Play Shenmu 2 #Let's Play Skies of Arcadia #Let's Play NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams #Let's Play Fantastic Four #Let's Play Mirror's Edge 2D #Let's Play A Boy and his Blob #Let's Play Tiny Toon Adventures #Let's Play The House of the Dead Overkill #Let's Play James Pond 2: Codename Robocod #Let's Play Decap Attack #Let's Play Jetset Radio #Let's Play World of Illusion #Let's Play Sonic Adventure 2 #Let's Play Little Nemo the Dream Master #Let's Play Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil #Let's Play Sonic 3 & Knuckles #Let's Play Yakuza #Let's Play Jak 3 #Let's Play Ratchet and Clank Future 2: A Quest for Booty #Let's Play Resident Evil: Code Veronica #Let's Play Sonic Adventure #Let's Play Psychonauts #Let's Play Primal #Let's Play PoPoLoCrois #Let's Play The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time #Let's Play Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction #Let's Play Conker's Bad Fur Day #Let's Play Day of Crisis #Let's Play Half Life 2 Episode 1 #Let's Play Abe's Oddysse #Let's Play Mighty Switch Force #Let's Play Mirror's Edge #Let's Play Limbo #Let's Play Project Zero 2 #Let's Play Sonic All Stars Racing Transformed #Let's Play Ratchet: Deadlocked #Let's Play Sonic Heroes #Let's Play Portal #Let's Play Sonic Colors #Let's Play Klonoa(Wii) #Let's Play Uncharted: Drake's Fortune #Let's Play Half Life 2 #Let's Play Rayman Origins #Let's Play Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon #Let's Play Sonic 4 #Let's Play Sly Raccoon #Let's Play Scratches #Let's Play Spider-Man 2(PS1) #Let's Play NiGHTS into Dreams #Let's Play Sonic Unleashed #Let's Play Yakuza 2 #Let's Play Threads of Fate #Let's Play Let's Play Super Mario Galaxy #Let's Play Sly 2: Band of Thieves #Let's Play Half Life 2 Episode 1 #Let's Play Ratchet and Clank Future 3: A Crack in Time #Let's Play Phoenix Wright #All of his Current Vlogs ##Game Reviews ##Rants(usually gaming related) ##Video Game Collection Updates ##Top Lists ScottishDuckTales #Game Reviews #Rants(usually gaming related) #Video Game Collection Updates #Top Lists Category:Scottish YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:YouTube Vlogger